Some Fantasy
by Aizu-chan
Summary: Junjou Egoist. Nowaki X Hiroki. A short story with no big plot. Suck on the summary.


A/N: My bad grammar is still like usual T.T

**Some Fantasy**

"I'm home," Hiroki said when he opened his apartment's door. He took off his shoes and put them in the small rack beside the door.

"Nowaki, I'm home," He said it once again while he got no answer from his lover. He remembered Nowaki said that he should be at home while Hiroki got there. He called once again, "Nowa- !"

Hiroki widened his eyes when a pair of lips touched his ferociously. It's Nowaki. He wore an unbuttoned black shirt and jeans. The kiss became more passionate as Nowaki pushed his tongue and lips wilder and deeper. Hiroki's back touched the wall behind him as Nowaki grabbed his wrists on it. Saliva flowed from his mouth to his chin, down to his neck.

"Nowa… Stop… Errmmmhh…!"

But he didn't stop. His broad hands started to touch the elder man's body. He unbuttoned the white shirt. Then his lips moved down to trace the saliva on Hiroki's neck.

"Nowaki, what are you… Aah!!"

He moaned when Nowaki kissed his nipple then sucked it. He could feel the bulge inside his pants got harder. Then he bit his lower lip while Nowaki pushed his tongue against another nipple. Now his nipples were all wet and hardened, but that didn't stop Nowaki from doing 'nice' things to them again and again.

"Ohh… Nowaki… Don't… Don't… Aahh!!!"

Nowaki made circles around the nipple with his tongue on the right nipple while his finger did the same to the left one. Both were wet with Nowaki's saliva. Hiroki moaned as his cock felt so hurt now. Nowaki quickly used his jobless hand to jerk himself off and came on Hiroki's black pants.

Nowaki then turned his lover's body around so Hiroki faced the wall now. Nowaki pulled the white shirt in front of him down and kissed the earlobes, the neck and the back.

"Nowaki…!!"

Nowaki threw the shirt away, along with his own shirt to the floor. He grabbed and pushed Hiroki's wrists on the wall as he licked Hiroki's armpits from behind. Hiroki moaned uncontrollably, couldn't help at the nice sensation; cold, wet and tickly at the same time. Both of them slid down to the floor. Nowaki then slid his hand into his lover's front part of pants, but not into the underwear. He rubbed the hard bulge only to find that the assistant professor's organ was already wet so much he could feel his palm got wet just by touching it from outside the fabric underwear.

"So wet and sticky…" he whispered huskily.

"Shut up…! Just… quickly… jerk me …" Hiroki said, couldn't help but say it as he got more impatient, as well as his organ down there. He was thankful that they were not facing each other because his face was so red.

Instead of doing what he wanted, Nowaki pulled his hand out and grabbed the bulge from outside the black pants, then rubbed it so slowly back and forth.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh… Nowaki…" Hiroki almost let his 'That felt so nice, please do it more and faster' slipped from his lips. But he couldn't let Nowaki know how his touch had made him crazy like that with the sensation of his skin against the fabric cloth.

Just by the feel of some of Hiroki's cream on his palm out of the pants made Nowaki hardened. He slid another hand into his own underwear and let the hard erection popped out, then started to jerk himself off into a quick orgasm. Hiroki could feel his back wet, and he knew what that was. Nowaki then touched his own cream on Hiroki's back and spread it until it reached Hiroki's nipples. Then he used his fingers to play with them again, while another hand was still rubbing Hiroki's front pants.

"Nowaki!! Quick!!" Hiroki screamed.

Nowaki turned Hiroki's body to face him and spread his legs. He pulled down the underwear a bit, only to reveal Hiroki's soft milk-brown hairs above his wet organ. He smirked when he saw that the underwear was already wet and white cream was on the hairs. He quickly touched his lips to the hairs and licked it.

"Nowaki!! PLEASE!! Jerk… JERK ME OFF!" Hiroki couldn't stand the sensation anymore. He _needed _his organ to be touched and jerked. He moved his hand to his crotch to jerk himself, but Nowaki grabbed that hand and locked it on the floor.

"Say it," Nowaki whispered.

"Nowaki… Bastard! I want it now!"

"Want what?"

"Nowaki… Please…"

Nowaki licked the white cream that scattered outside Hiroki's underwear, drove Hiroki even crazier with the sensation of the typhoon's hot tongue. Nowaki then put his lips on the organ's head from outside the underwear.

"Say it," Nowaki repeated that with his hands clenching Hiroki's wrists, not letting them get closer to the organ.

"NOWAKI!!"

"Say it."

"Please…ahh…"

"Please?"

"Please do it…"

"Do what?"

"Nowaki… please jerk me off…!"

"I can't hear you."

"Put me inside your mouth and make me come, PLEASE!!!"

Nowaki smiled. He quickly pulled down the underwear, revealing the all wet organ and put all the length into his hot mouth. He sucked it hard and moved back and forth.

"Nowaki!! I'm coming…! AAAAHHH!!!"

Hiroki came into Nowaki's mouth and he swallowed them all while some of them managed to flow out from his mouth. Hiroki thought that maybe that was the best orgasm he had in his life.

Nowaki pulled his head back and started jerking himself off for the third time. Watching the scene made Hiroki blushed and accindentally got his organ hardened again. Knowing that, Nowaki pulled up his lover's leg, took off the sock and started licking the foot.

"Nowaki!! Stop!!"

Of course Nowaki didn't stop. He licked and kissed the foot lustfully that he knew his Hiro-san would be turned on so fast. He licked the space between Hiroki's fingers, then sucked the all the fingers with his mouth. Hiroki couldn't help it but jerked himself again and came quickly, wetted his belly.

"Aaaahhh…" Hiroki moaned as he stretched another leg to Nowaki, giving him command to do it again to it.

"Say your command," Nowaki said.

_Dammit! Why is this guy being so annoying now? Does he plan to break my pride to pieces?_

"Like I would…!" Hiroki said with his blushing face.

"Uh huh…?" Nowaki tickled that foot with his fingers.

"Aahh!... Nowaki!"

"What?"

"Please…Nowaki…lick my foot with your tongue!"

Nowaki did the same like he did before as Hiroki jerked himself again to orgasm for the third time as well.

The next minutes, they were already having a doggy style sex on the bedroom. They had sex all night long.

---

In the next morning, it was Sunday. Hiroki opened his eyes while he was still on the bed. The thing that made him awake was his lover's low moans near him…

"Ah… Ah…!"

He tried to find the source and there he saw Nowaki was jerking himself off in the bathroom.

"Oi… You're still doing it this early in the morning…?" Hiroki asked as he leaned his side on the bathroom door.

Nowaki blushed and smiled, "Ah… I'm sorry Hiro-san, but I'm too excited when I remember last night finally I can…"

"What?"

"Well…"

"What?!" Hiroki was irritated with this guy.

"Actually last night I drank the wine we got from Usami-sensei and I was drunk, that I did my sex fantasies to you…Ah! No! I mean…"

The next second, Hiroki already fell into another sleep while Nowaki was rubbing his head which Hiroki kicked so hard because of his confession.

This is just a short story I made when I was boring so much because my internet was slow. Well, my favorite and (almost) only leisure activity is playing my computer. And all the games inside it were online games. Other things that I usually do are writing, browsing, etc. So when my internet becomes slow (well, I called the customer service already but they still haven't fixed it now) I feel like there's nothing to do and got boring so easily…


End file.
